


Совы и мыши

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Genderbend [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, PWP, Partial Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Бэтмен решил забраться в резиденцию Оулвумен. И не то чтобы ему это не удалось, но...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совы и мыши

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, знание канона автора исчерпывается "Кризисом двух Земель".

Во всём, кроме каких-то мелочей, этот мир был похож на Землю-1. Впрочем, самонадеянно считать, что именно твой мир был первым ― у обитателей других Земель было точно такое же право.

Бэтмен ещё не настолько знал местную историю, чтобы понять, когда именно грянул гром, единственное, что удалось раскопать ― это какие-то древние племена амазонок, которые бодро, со свистом и гиканьем участвовали в Переселении народов. Именно поэтому в здешней политике, искусстве и публичной жизни вообще было _столько_ женщин. Диане бы понравилось.

Здешний Криминальный синдикат ― зеркальное отражение Лиги Справедливости ― тоже почти целиком состоял из женщин. Ультравумен, Джоанна Квик, Леди Кольца. И Оулвумен. К последней у Мыши был особый счёт.

Леди Сова, как он считал, была его зеркальным отражением ― тем, до чего дошёл бы Брюс Уэйн, если бы озлобился на весь мир. Чертовски умная, тренированная и сообразительная психопатка. Плохой из Уэйна был бы глава Лиги, не узнай он в ней себя. На последнее много времени не понадобилось, равно же как и на вычисление совиного Дупла ― так Оулвумен называла свою штаб-квартиру.

По правилам, полагалось бы прихватить с собой пару членов Лиги для прикрытия и страховки, но Бэтмен решил этим пренебречь ― в конце концов, разговор с мисс Совой намечался приватный, можно сказать интимный… Правда, она так отнюдь не считала.

Первую ловушку ― даже не капкан, а так, предупреждение, рассчитанное на совсем уж дураков, он обошёл играючи. Дальше было сложнее, но он справился.

Как и в Бэткейве, местный компьютер имел свою собственную ОС и хитрый пароль в пару десятков символов. Но Бэтмен на то и Бэтмен. Перекачать внутреннюю картотеку Совиного дупла было делом нескольких минут, но он не учёл, насколько дотошной к мелочам была мадам хозяйка здешних мест: когда Бэтмен протянул руку за флэшкой, в палец, проткнув два слоя армированной ткани, вонзилась игла. Уэйн обругал себя всеми непечатными словами, какие вспомнились, потом полез за универсальным нейтрализующим «коктейлем» на все случаи жизни. Укол в шею он сделать успел, успел даже раскусить капсулу антидота, но всё это оказалось тщетным ― спустя минуту навалилась темнота.

― …не стоит недооценивать иглокожих! ― Голос был насмешливый, искажённый электронными динамиками, но определённо женский. И явно знакомый.

― Терновый венец, друг мой. Морская звезда, из желез которой… впрочем, это неинтересно. Гораздо интереснее то, что в ближайшие пару часов ты не сможешь двигаться.

Уэйн напрягся: плечи, спину и ноги тут же резко ожгло, будто раскалённой проволокой.

― Не стоит. Правда. Я вижу, что ты уже очнулся.

Он открыл глаза. Обстановка чертовски напоминала Бэткейв: к балкам потолка были прикреплены толстенные связки проводов, одна стена целиком занята мониторами, а рядом, в кресле с высокой спинкой, напоминавшем трон, сидела хозяйка этого места. Мадам Сова.

― Чем сильней ты дёргаешься, тем хуже делаешь. Эта паутина реагирует именно на мышечные сокращения, ― Оулвумен поднялась, привычным жестом отстегнула плащ, повесив его на спинку. ― Будь хорошей Мышью, не заставляй меня жалеть.

Он расслабился, обвиснув в невесомых, но крепких путах. Сова подошла ближе, взяла его двумя пальцами за подбородок, вгляделась в белые глаза маски.

― Забавно, не находишь?.. А, чёрт. Я и забыла, что ты не можешь говорить.

В лицо Уэйну уставились линзы совиной маски, открытой была лишь нижняя часть лица, но голос был таким же искусственным, как и у него. Никаких особых примет ― без маски Сова могла быть кем угодно.

― Честное слово, я рада твоему приходу. Так редко попадается хороший собеседник, ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я… ― Да, Бэтмен понимал: для Оулвумен устроить конец света было шуткой, экспериментом, милым пустяком. Землю-изначальную эта леди решила уничтожить просто так, потому что могла.

― Странно, что ты попался. Впрочем… это даже хорошо. Мне иногда одиноко, а обсуждать планы с Супергаем… Не тот случай. Спорить готова, уж ты-то меня понимаешь… ― Пальцы в перчатке скользнули по груди, закованной в броню, мазнули ниже пояса, будто случайно. ― Даже жалко, что ты на стороне хороших парней. И что ты только там забыл…

Бэтмен знал, что вся эта якобы пустая болтовня ― лишь для отвода глаз. Оулвумен, по его собственным данным, была психопаткой, а значит ― притворялась как никто. Чихать ей было на человеческие взаимоотношения, основным стимулом оставалась выгода для неё самой. И вот это-то и было странно: раз она тут сейчас с ним беседует, значит, для чего-то страшный Мыш ей нужен.

― Я ещё доберусь до твоего мира, уверена, это презабавнейшее место… ― Оулвумен умело сломала замки брони, расстегнула тяжёлый, пояс, но снимать его не стала, а потом размашистым движением сделала два длинных разреза на ткани, обнажив кожу. Пальцы в перчатках проскользили сверху вниз, оставляя болезненное электризующее ощущение, замешкались на застёжке брюк, повозились с ней немного, но справились.

― Я долго думала, что бы такого мне с тобой сделать, ― шепнула ему Сова, поглаживая его сквозь бельё. ― Простой секс ― это как-то… совсем не то. Слишком мало, безыскусно, мальчиков у меня и так хватает, а вот Мыш один. Только не надо делать вид, что ты меня не хочешь ― если я правильно понимаю, в чём различие между нашими мирами, то я тебе очень даже по вкусу. Однако… ― Сова зубами стянула перчатку и запустила руку под ткань. Пальцы у неё были сильные, но нежные, ни следа мозолей или шрамов. Уэйн мог сколько угодно скрипеть зубами, но не признать, что она была умелой в смысле обращения с мужчинами…

― Вот видишь, я же говорила, что мы поладим, ― Оулвумен просто разорвала его брюки, не став спускать их, а потом ленивым, слишком показным движением расстегнула застёжку собственного костюма. ― Видишь? Теперь ты понял, как мы похожи?

В разрезе мелькнула очень белая кожа ― ни следа загара, лишь тонкие бледные зарубки шрамов: между небольших крепких грудей, на животе и ниже… следы от ножа, пулевые ранения ― точно такой же коллекцией мог похвастаться и сам Брюс.

Он ещё раз попробовал напрячь руки, но паутина тут же обожгла его, заставив скрипнуть зубами.

― Я же говорила, ― почти сочувственно произнесла Сова. ― Мне будет жаль, если эта штука сожжет тебя ― в мире станет скучно.

Она замолчала и вдруг опустилась на колени, стащила зубами вторую перчатку и гибким кошачьим движением прильнула к его животу, лизнув кожу в прорехе костюма.

― Ты не боишься. Мне это нравится, ― она довольно улыбнулась. ― Можно было уколоть тебе один из афродизиаков моего друга Артишока, но… думаю, не стоит портить свидание.

Сова не стала снимать маску, ни с него, ни с себя ― вместо этого она разрезала его костюм и избавилась от кое-каких элементов своего ― так, чтобы ему было видно её тело. Касаясь кожи то пальцами, то губами, то тонким лезвием, напоминавшим бэтаранг, она играла с ним, искала, как вывести его из себя. А потом просто опустилась на пол и без лишних проволочек взяла у него в рот. И не сказать, чтобы Сова была плоха в этом, отнюдь ― наоборот, она всем видом показывала, что делает это исключительно для каких-то своих целей.

― Как ты относишься к электростимуляции? ― поинтересовалась она, доведя его до приемлемого состояния. ― Впрочем, это сейчас не важно…

Сова, чувствовалось, разбиралась в таких штучках: она укрепила на его животе несколько электродов, прицепила кольца на гениталии.

― Спорим, тебе понравится? ― она сжала в руке пульт: по телу Уэйна прошёл разряд, заставив его скрипнуть зубами и выгнуться ― вдобавок обожгло плечи и спину. ― Хм. Слишком сильно, да?

Она перемежала разряды с лёгкой, даже приятной вибрацией, тёрлась об его броню грудью и касалась коленом паха ― будто бы случайно. Брюс же пытался не дёргаться ― проклятая паутина прожигала тело чуть ли не до костей, а разряды заставляли сжимать зубы, но отнюдь не всегда от боли.

А потом Оулвумен спустила свой костюм с плеч, ниже, на лодыжки и сняла совсем, оставшись в одной маске. Гибкая, тренированная ― скорее амазонка, чем перекачанная культуристка. На животе, чуть пониже пупка, был рваный шрам ― скорее всего, укус, между небольших грудей виднелась целая россыпь отметин, а под мышкой ― застарелый след от пули. В сочетании с очень белой кожей, начисто удалёнными волосами в паху и маской ― вылитая мечта шизофреника. Или фетишиста. Брюс не относился ни к тем, ни к другим, но…

― Нравлюсь, ― довольно произнесла она и сжала пульт, пустив по позвоночнику ещё один разряд. ― Бедная мышка, попала на обед…

Сова подошла к нему совсем близко и вдруг закинула ногу ему на бедро, потёрлась промежностью о вставший член. Ухмыльнулась, уцепилась за его плечи и закинула обе ноги ему на талию, повисла на нём как детёныш лемура.

― Что-то мы с тобой заболтались, а я ведь дама занятая, ― мурлыкнула Сова, облизнула два пальца и провела ими у себя между ног, а потом отстегнула электроды, оставив лишь те, что были на животе. ― Всё будет быстро, у тебя ведь тоже дела.

Она приподняла бёдра, устроилась поудобнее и медленно опустилась на него. Брюс чувствовал её тело сквозь прорехи в броне, ощущал хватку на плечах и жжение паутины. А потом, когда Сова выгнулась от оргазма и пустила очередной разряд, ему показалось, что паутина прожгла руки до костей. В сочетании с его собственным оргазмом ощущения были мягко говоря странные.

Потом Сова ушла ― прямо так, как была, без костюма, в одной маске, а Уэйн, дождавшись, пока выветрится яд, дотянулся зубами до ампулы обезболивающего, зашитой в ворот костюма. Доза была лошадиная, но именно это ему сейчас и требовалось ― собрав все силы, он смог высвободить одну руку. Кожа на запястье вздулась пузырями, ну да это ерунда, главное ― выбраться… и он выбрался. Он же был Мышью, грозой Готэма, его окрестностей, и прочая, и прочая… Но Сова… К Сове он ещё вернётся, он пообещал себе это, проходя через портал и вызывая Альфреда.

 


End file.
